Fervour
by macstooge
Summary: A smutty sneak peek into the lives of a passionate Cloud and Squall. CloudxLeon LeonxCloud SquallxCloud CloudxSquall Cleon SMUT/ONESHOT/YAOI (No I don't own anything yo.)


**Yo guys, it's been a while since I did a oneshot CloudxLeon pairing but here we are! Enjoy kiddies, xoxo.  
**

* * *

In the darkness of their shared bedroom, there were two lovers that seemed lost amongst themselves as they relearned every nook and cranny of each other's bodies in a ravenous longing and yearning that could only be rivalled by desire and passion themselves. The soft hush, whir and click of the air conditioner was barely noticeable over the very thick and heated tension that hung in the air, clouding the two in a lust and dizzying haze that kept them focused on each other. A breathy sigh sounded, finally breaking the heavy silence although it did nothing to deter either lover from continuing their dazed exploration of each other's skin, their tongues, hands and eyes entirely alert to one another's movements, moans and groans. The two lovers had no concept of time, no knowledge of recent events and no distractions as they took in each other, their attention fully spent on one another, as they were each lost in the sights before them.

"Oh my Gods, Squall." The smaller and slightly more effeminate boy murmured, clutching his partner's head and sweat drenched hair between his calloused hands. The older male smiled a small smile before taking his blonde partner's lips with his own, in a both sweet and soul tearing kiss. "I know, Cloud." The brunette groaned as he broke away from the younger boy's reddened and puckered lips, his breath harsh and heavy against the beads of sweat that danced upon his lover's cheeks. The pair of equally out of breath lovers couldn't tell you how long they had spent at each other's side, lost in the feeling of one another, just drinking in the relief and relaxation that came by the skin to skin contact. They didn't need to engage in sexual intercourse, each content in lying beside the other, with the occasional touch and grind of their hips, though this wouldn't be much of a smut fic if they didn't.

"I can't handle it anymore, Squall. Please, please." The blonde cried out, grinding his narrow hips upwards, bumping them along the older male's bigger and sturdier ones. The brunette smiled again, what was thought to be a rare occurrence from the stoic man, before he nodded and raised himself up off the blonde to kneel and gently spread the younger boy's legs. Remaining silent, Squall lifted the blonde's legs up onto his thighs and began to pump his hardening erection slowly, focusing his glazed over eyes on his lover's own pair of dulled cerulean orbs. Cloud gasped as he was dragged up his lover's damp legs, knowing that it wouldn't be long before they were connected as one. "S-Squall." Cloud moaned, as he watched the brunette fist himself to his full length. It was always an amazing experience to the blonde, to watch as his lover's cock hardened and stirred, growing ever bigger and thicker. Squall was by no means small but he was, as the public had coined it, a grower and a not shower.

Finally at his hardest, the brunette blinked languid grey eyes down at his lover before reaching behind him and grabbing a small clear bottle of clear and goopy gel. Cloud let out a soft sigh of anticipation, wriggling in excitement as he watched his stoic lover coat three of his fingers in the thick gel, shutting the lid of the bottle with a snap with his free and uncoated hand. Unable to contain himself any longer, the blonde began to moan and sigh softly, his eagerness getting the better of him, causing him to rub his ass against the brunette's straining cock. "Uhn, Cloud." Squall groaned, losing himself in the pleasurable friction of his blonde lover's velvet like skin rubbing against the head of his near weeping cock. Powerless to stop his kitty like teasing, Cloud continued to rub and play with the head of his lover's erection, teasing the brunette into a stupor. The blonde unconsciously smirked as the older man bit his lower lip in an effort to keep from moaning, an act he would often try to get away with. Knowing what his silent lover was doing, Cloud reared up and pounced on the brunette, crushing his reddened lips to his lover's in an attempt to rip the very sound of pleasure from the brunette's throat. Taken aback, Squall moaned in surprise as the blonde's eerily sharp points of his canines dug into his tanned and muscular flesh. The blonde only smirked as he bit down upon his lover's shoulder harder, the pressure of his clenched jaws nearly enough to prick the skin and draw blood. Groaning, Squall had to bite back a near shrill moan as the blonde's pointed teeth pierced his taut and tanned skin quickly and easily. The room seemed to sizzle and pop from the heat that transpired between the two, the ever climbing temperature evident in the steam rising off sweat slickened bodies that continued to writhe and bump against one another.

The darkness of the room remained ever steady as the two lovers breath exhaled and mixed in visible puffs of misty air, clinging to one another's sweat drenched body, the moist breath causing the two to perspire even more so. "Cloud." Squall whispered, his voice catching in his throat as he struggled to swallow and move away from the blonde's relentless teeth. A shiver ran down the brunette's back as his blonde lover rolled his eyes ever so innocently upwards and clenched his jaw down upon the soft flesh of the writhing man's neck. "God." The older man moaned as he flung his head back, unprepared for the blonde's sharp teeth digging into his skin. Pleased with the sounds that the brunette was making, Cloud began to lick and suck at the teased skin, causing the older man to moan even louder.

The peaceful lull of the room suddenly shattered as the brunette man snapped and growled at his blonde lover, ripping his mouth and teeth away from his bruised and bleeding skin. "Enough." Squall murmured, his grey eyes burning with both frustration and passion. Cloud barely had time to smirk before the brunette flung himself backwards onto the bed with his now surprised blonde lover atop his hips, his taut and tanned ass pressed flush against the now impatient man's straining cock.

"Ride me." Squall breathed, near close to begging the younger man rather than commanding as he usually was. The room was silent save for the heavy breathing of the two now impatient men and the soft whir and click of the constant air conditioner. "O-Okay." Cloud whispered softly before lifting his slender hips, positioning the head of his lover's cock against his quivering entrance. The next few minutes passed by in frustration and overexcitement as the two lovers grinded and bumped against each other, almost begging and pleading with their bodies to accept one another. "Gods." Squall gasped as the throbbing head of his cock finally slipped into the velvety smoothness of his lover, eliciting smaller gasps and moans from the blonde.

His hips suddenly weak and unable to keep himself up any longer, Cloud could feel himself slip down further onto the brunette's straining cock. "Uhn!" The blonde cried out as his ass was forced to stretch wider to accommodate the thickness of his lover's erection. "Ugh, fuck, Cloud." Squall groaned as he clasped onto the smaller man's slender hips with his calloused hands, squeezing them lovingly and desperately. Realising that the brunette was closer than he, Cloud quickly placed a hand over one of his lover's, his free hand going to pump his weeping cock. The two remained like that for a few moments, their eyes locking onto one another's as they lost themselves in the near frantic quest for their shared orgasm and the almost luxurious feel of each other. "Ready?" Squall asked, breaking the passionate silence that held the pair of them under, the hypnotic spell only broken by the throbbing of his cock.

Whimpering, Cloud nodded emphatically, though his ass burned from the stretching and lack of lubrication, he needed to cum and he knew that Squall was the only one that could bring him to the edge so completely. Squall chuckled, a low sound before he grasped the blonde's hips even tighter and thrust upwards into his lover's clenched entrance. Cloud writhed and wriggled on top of the brunette as the pain of Squall moving became a reality, forgetting all about fisting himself to orgasm as the brunette's cock almost ripped and tore his way through the sensitive entrance. "Oh my God!" The blonde wailed as his own cock stirred at the pain, his masochistic tendencies allowing the sting of his ass to subside and the pleasure overflow from his weeping erection. Squall shook his head in amazement, he never could get used to the blonde's sudden switch from almost begging to stop to screeching at him to go harder, to tear his ass even more, to carve a permanent scar inside him from their union.

"Cloud." The brunette murmured, his impending orgasm snaking it's way ever closer as he lost himself in the overtly sexualised blonde. Flinging his sweat drenched hair out of his eyes, Cloud nodded down at the brunette, a sweet smile gracing his lips as he lifted his hips up and ground his way down, almost as if he danced atop his lover's erection. "I'm here, baby." The blonde whispered, his voice a soft hush as they both let themselves go in a flurry of wildly jerking hips and hands, loud groans and gasps and the soft pitter patter of the blonde's release on both the sheets and the brunette's chest.

Cloud gave a shaky breath before collapsing on top of his equally out of breath lover, who welcomed him with open arms that slipped around his thin frame to hold him in place. The fever and passion that had overcome them earlier still lingered, gently beating against their bodies like waves against the shore, reminding them that the fervour was still at large, waiting for an opening to take them once again. "Squall?" The blonde breathed as he clutched onto the older man as if he were his last lifeline before he was taken from this world. "I'm here, baby." The brunette responded, his arms tightening around the blonde in an effort to comfort and reassure him. The soft whir and click of the air conditioner was the only sound at last in the cool room as the pair of lovers fell asleep in each other's arms, blissfully unaware of the fervour that would overcome them once more.


End file.
